Errand (TV Show)
Whoops-si-doops! Were you looking for a typical errand, or the novel, or something else... '''Errand' televisiom programme/program about Chompa, a middle-class penguin living in Pengu Town. He boards Keyser Elementary, and has his friends Jacob and Kimberly with him along with his journeys. However, he always gets into trouble and of course, would be quite a catastrophe. He describes it as an "errand" as it concerns doing something, but not for someone, but for himself. Airing History It first debuted on Club Penguin Television on 22 January 2007. Later, Anatarctica Broadcasting Channel and other USA channels around Eastshield, Trans-Antarctica and Sub-Antarctic like Pengydeen Broadcasting started to air the show, within February and the season of Spring. Pengolia and Antarctic Peninsula started airing in May-June, followed by Weddell, the newest state. The Happyface State started to air on 17 July 2007, which is also the state channel's debut of "Wild Card 12". Internationally, Dorkugal planned to take first, though the time to edit the videos from English to HTML and Wiki-Markup Codes were hard. They had to debut before Freezeland. Meanwhile, Freezeland took as the first international country to air the show, on December 2007. Later, Dorkugal taken the show in English, HTML and other codes later in the first quarter of 2008. MAI, Auzua Mostafique, Clearwater Island and Warmslates took the place around the second quarter of 2008. Later, all other free republics and other countries took the show on the later half of 2008. For Land of Flystar55555, they took last, around the start of 2009. They plan to give a new epsiode, "HTML" for Dorkugal first, since they invented HTML. Characters The total list of characters, including minorities. They are: Chompa The main character of the whole show, who goes on adventures and always the leader (except in Why are you always the leader?, when Kimberly decides to be the leader, but fails. He lives around the district of where the Keyser Theatre is, and has a younger sister named Sally. He loves PengStation, has an icePod, and is well-liked by most of his classmates, except Jerry (bully), the bully. Jacob Jacob S. Frozonbie is Chompa's best friend. He lives next to his house, and has parents, two older brothers named John and Joe, and an older cousin (older than the duo), Jerry (cousin). He is also a pranker like Explorer, and the rest of The Troublesome Trio but due to him living far from South Pole City and Club Penguin, he can't afford to go there and see the three. Instead, he pranks on his classmates fortnightly. It would not be a scary one, but a small one, e.g.: Whopee Cushion on his family and change of pencils for his friends. He is the second smartest in the class, before Karen and is the smartest among the three good friends. He is also the planner. Kimberly As the only female, she is the Chompa's secret love, though of course, never reveals. She usually produces/brings the items needed for the adventures they will have and so. She lives in a condominuim south of the central buissness district, around the deck-end. She has many cousins. A rumor started both in the show and in reliaty says that Jerry, cousin of Jacob in maternal could also be a cousin of Kimberly. A family tree is described here for a clearer reference. Anyway, she scores around the top 15, and loves music. She adores Kadence. Episodes Here is the total list of episodes Season 1 It started producing on 2006, aired in 2007 and CDs releasing in the second quarter of 2009. Trivia ??? See Also *Errand (book) *Errand (disambiguation) Category:Movies Category:sitcoms